Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Season 6 Extras
A Time To Stand *The first episode begins three months following the loss of Deep Space 9 and opens to a combined Federation-Klingon fleet that has suffered heavy losses against the Dominion. *Dr. Bashir enters the Defiant mess hall and informs Captain Sisko what has happened to the Seventh Fleet. Out of 112 ships, only 14 have returned, meaning that the other 98 have probably all been destroyed. *While commanding a Jem'Hadar ship, Sisko's crew infiltrate a Dominion facility producing ketracel-white, the drug that all Jem'Hadar require to function. A bomb is planted in the facility but the crew are unable to escape the blast since the base's shields are raised around them. When the bomb detonates, the shields go down and the ship just manages to escape the blast, but not without severe damage. The ketracel plant is destroyed completely. Rocks and Shoals *In the final showdown between Sisko's crew and Remata'Klan's squad, all of the Jem'Hadar are gunned down and one of the Starfleet yellowshirts is also killed. *'Paul Gordon' - The sole Starfleet casualty of the final showdown between the Jem'Hadar and Sisko's crew. He was portrayed by Joseph Fuqua. Sons and Daughters *The Rotarran engages the Jem'Hadar in battle when they attack a supply convoy. The battle opens to the Rotarran destroying an enemy fighter while being attacked by another one from behind. *Two of the Rotarran's bridge crew are killed when their consoles overload. *Another Jem'Hadar fighter is destroyed when the Rotarran blasts one of its nacelles clear off. *The Rotarran suddenly cuts its engines and then destroys the last Jem'Hadar fighter when it overtakes them. Behind the Lines *On Terok Nor, Rom and Major Kira set off a riot between the Cardassian and Jem'Hadar troops when Rom steals an inflammatory document from Damar regarding the shortage of ketracel-white. In the document, Damar had recommended that the last ration of white be contaminated so that the Jem'Hadar could be eliminated before being driven mad by withdrawal. Rom allows a Jem'Hadar to find the padd and a confrontation breaks out in Quark's. On-screen deaths include a Jem'Hadar being stabbed, a Cardassian being shot and another having his back broken. Favour the Bold *At the start of the episode, the Defiant acts as a decoy to lure in two Dominion fighters. When the Jem'Hadar strike, the Rotarran decloaks and destroys one of the fighters. The Defiant then raises its defences and destroys the second Jem'Hadar ship. Sacrifice of Angels *This episode marks the Federation's re-capture of Deep Space 9, which they were forced to give up at the end of Season 5. The Federation and the Dominion clash in one of the greatest battles of the Dominion War. A large Federation fleet of around 600 ships engages an armada of 1,254 Dominion ships. *The battle begins with several squads of Starfleet attack fighters targetting the Cardassian ships as part of a plan to make them break formation. As the attack commences, one fighter is blasted away by a Galor-class warship, its debris colliding with the larger ship's shields. *Three more attack fighters are destroyed by the larger Dominion vessels. *A wing of fighters inflict critical damage on a Cardassian destroyer. *As the main Federation force moves in, a Miranda-class starship is shot down in the background while two Galaxy-class ships destroy a Galor-class warship. *The Defiant destroys a Hideki-class Cardassian fighter. *Two Miranda-class starships - the Sitak and the Majestic - are destroyed by Cardassian fire. *The Defiant shoots down a Jem'Hadar fighter and a Cardassian fighter as they are being chased by three more fighters. A Jem'Hadar battleship is also seen exploding in the background. *The three Jem'Hadar ships pursuing the Defiant are suddenly destroyed by a hail of Klingon disruptor fire as the Rotarran and a squad of Klingon ships fly in to the battle zone. Two Cardassian warships are also destroyed. *The Klingons escort the Defiant through the Dominion lines, destroying another Galor-class ship along the way. *A Bird-of-Prey is seen exploding, though it does not appear to have been hit by anything. *A single Jem'Hadar fighter out of a wing of four is destroyed by Klingon fire. *The Defiant and its Klingon wingmen bombard one of the large Jem'Hadar battle carriers as they breach the Dominion defence lines. As the Jem'Hadar ship explodes, one of the Birds-of-Prey is consumed by its explosion. *Quark and Ziyal help Major Kira, Rom, Jake and Leeta escape from the detention cells. Wielding two Cardassian phasers, Quark shoots the two Jem'Hadar guards. *As Kira and Rom try to make their way to the station's central core, they are pursued by Dominion troops. They take cover in a cargo bay and Rom states that he can hear the sound of Bajoran phasers going off. When all goes quiet, Kira and Rom come out of hiding to find that Odo and his security force have eliminated the Jem'Hadar. *When the minefield is destroyed, the Defiant flies into the wormhole in a futile gesture to stop the Dominion reinforcements. However, Captain Sisko is contacted by the Prophets - the non-corporeal entities that reside in the wormhole - and he convinces them to stop the Dominion fleet. All 2800 Dominion vessels suddenly disappear. The Magnificent Ferengi *When the Ferengi make their prisoner exchange with Yelgrun, Rom and Brunt shoot one of the Jem'Hadar guards and Leck kills the other by throwing a knife into its chest. Waltz *At the start of the episode, while transporting Gul Dukat to trial, the USS Honshu is attacked by a wing of Cardassian ships. Dukat and Sisko escape before the ship is destroyed. It is unknown how many of the crew perish or survive. One Little Ship *While conducting research on a subspace anomaly that shrinks matter, the Defiant is attacked by a Jem'Hadar ship. Two yellowshirts on the bridge are killed in the attack before the Defiant is boarded. *Towards the end of the episode, the runabout Rubicon ''- which has been shrunk to a miniscule size - flies into the ''Defiant's engine room. Dax fires on a Jem'Hadar soldier using the runabout's photon torpedoes, which even at such a tiny size are as lethal as a hand phaser. *As chaos ensues in the engine room, Worf grabs a Jem'Hadar and breaks his neck. *Another Jem'Hadar is blasted off a walkway by the Rubicon. *Kira steals a disruptor pistol from one of the Jem'Hadar and shoots two of them. Honour Among Thieves *Bilby uses a disruptor rifle that O'Brien fixed to kill the man who supplied it to him. *'Flith' - A Farian member of the Orion Syndicate portrayed by John Chandler. He was shot in the back after it was discovered he'd been conducting business on the side without paying any fare to his superior, Raimus. Change of Heart *While on a mission to retrieve a Cardassian defector from the planet Soukara, Worf and Jadzia engage a Jem'Hadar patrol in the jungle. Jadzia shoots two of the Jem'Hadar with her phaser rifle and Worf kills the last one by throwing his mek'leth sword into the soldier's chest. *'Lasaran '- Portrayed by Todd Waring. He is the Cardassian defector that Worf and Jadzia had been sent to rescue. After Jadzia is wounded, however, Worf is left with the choice of saving his wife at the cost of the mission, or letting her die and saving Lasaran. He chooses the former and Lasaran is killed when the Jem'Hadar discover his betrayal. In the Pale Moonlight *In this episode, Captain Sisko goes over the abhorrant acts he commited in order to persuade the Romulans to join the war effort against the Dominion. The entire story is told in flashback. *The story begins two weeks previously when the DS9 crew are looking through the weekly casualty list. Dax finds out that one of her old Academy instructors, Leslie Wong, is MIA after her ship - USS Cairo - disappears near the Romulan border. *Deep Space 9 is informed by Starfleet Command that the Dominion have conquered Betazed, one of the Federation's core member worlds. *Sisko enlists the help of Garak to get in touch with his remaining contacts on Cardassia in order to retrieve any kind of Dominion plans against Romulus. Garak later informs Sisko that all of his contacts were killed within one day of speaking with him. *By the end of the episode, Sisko reports that the Romulans have declared war against the Dominion and destroyed 15 bases along the Cardassian border. Valiant *The runabout Shenadoah is attacked by a Jem'Hadar fighter. Jake and Nog are beamed aboard the USS Valiant - a Defiant-class starship - which then destroys the enemy fighter with a spread of quantum torpedoes. *Tim Watters - acting captain of the Valiant - tells Nog the story of how he took command. Apparently the ship was caught behind enemy lines while on a training exercise and four regular officers died when they were attacked by a Cardassian ship. In the battle, both the Valiant and the Cardie ship were crippled, and were racing against the clock to get weapons back online before the other ship did. The Valiant won that race and destroyed the Cardassian vessel, though Captain Ramirez had suffered massive internal injuries and died the following day, placing Watters in command before he passed. *The Valiant is destroyed when it engages a gigantic Jem'Hadar battleship. Only Jake, Nog and Dorian Collins survive the vessel's destruction and are rescued by the Defiant. Tears of the Prophets *The Federation Alliance launches an invasion of the Chin'toka system, a Dominion-held area of space. As the battle commences, a squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters clashes with General Martok's attack wing. One Jem'Hadar fighter is shown to be shot down by a Bird-of-Prey and three Klingon ships are destroyed when Jem'Hadar fighters crash into them. Though not all shown on-screen, Martok states that he loses fifteen ships to the Jem'Hadar's suicide attack. *About five Cardassian orbital weapon platforms are destroyed before the defence net activates. When they come online, they begin to devastate the attacking Alliance vessels. Two Romulan warbirds are destroyed on-screen along with an Excelsior-class starship and a Galaxy-class ship. *An Akira-class starship is crippled by the weapon platforms. *A Klingon Bird-of-Prey is seen crashing into a weapon platform. *The weapon platforms carve a Vor'cha-class cruiser to pieces. *As the Federation Alliance vessels close in on the generator complex supplying power to the weapon platforms, a Saber-class starship is destroyed. *A Bird-of-Prey is shot down over the moon where the generator is located. *The Defiant transmits a false Federation warp signature on to the moon, fooling the weapon platforms surrounding the moon into firing on the generator. The generator and the entire moon is obliterated, as are the satellites surrounding it. *Without the generator, the remaining weapon platforms power down, allowing the allied fleet to pick them off easily. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine